Ninjas in Hogwarts
by lovergal1227
Summary: Harry Potter xover, YAOI, sasunaru, possibly DracoHarry! Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a new mission, to protect Harry Potter. Going undercover as students, they have to face creatures beyond their imagination. Can they get through it alive? !EDITED!
1. The Newest Mission

Neko-chan: Konnichiwa, Neko-chan here with one of her odd, strange, freaky stories!

Naruto: I don't know how you got us to agree to this.

Neko-chan: Remember, Naru-chan? I had a part celebrating my many reviews on DeviantArt last night, and we had sake' and Moni spiked the punch. Then I made you and Sasu-chan sign a binding contract stating that you must do everything I tell you for the sake of my story!

Naruto: I DON'T REMEMBER SIGNING ANYTHING!

Sasuke: -throws a pillow at Naruto- Shut up...dobe...head...hurts.

Neko-chan: Ah, the wonders of hangovers. Now, Naruto, I have the contract right here with both your signatures right here in cold, black ink.

Naruto: -swipes contract and tears it up- Not anymore!

Neko-chan: -shrugs- I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid, at least not _that_ stupid! That was just one of a million copies.

Naruto:...and you were able to do this all in one night, how?

Neko-chan: ...-sobs- I have no real life!

**Disclaimer: No, this isn't the disclaimer talking! This is saying I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter characters!**

Naruto: By the way, how are you going to get the Harry Potter cast to agree?

Neko-chan: I'm working on it! I don't have to worry until next chappy anyways.

**Warnings: Yaoi, cuss words, and a smidgen of violence.**

**000000000000000000000000000000 **

Naruto sighed as he looked out into the darkness surrounding the village. It was a very cool night, making the fox boy grateful for the heavy green vest that was part of the required uniform for Jounins. Pulling the before-mentioned vest closed to him, he stood, feeling a presence behind him, but not alarmed. There was only one person he knew that would visit him while he was on duty.

Three years…that's how long it's been. Three years since the villagers stopped abusing him, three years since they've accepted him, three years since they stopped looking at him like they were looking at the Kyuubi locked inside of him.

Three years since Sasuke came home…

"Evening." A deep voice said behind him as a pair of arms wrapped around the light haired boy's waist. Naruto couldn't help by blush slightly.

True, when Sasuke came back, Naruto was pissed. Not because he came back, but because he left. The first thing he did when he saw the Uchiha heir was smack him over the head before tackling him into a very relieved hug.

Yes, Naruto was a very strange boy.

But he didn't care. Sasuke came back, and that's all that mattered. Yet, the majority of the villagers weren't as relieved as he was. They were furious, they wanted him executed, but Naruto wouldn't let them. He begged Tsunade to give Sasuke another chance, he swore he'd take responsibility if the Uchiha betrayed the village. Tsunade laughed at that. 'Naruto' and 'responsibility' didn't belong in the same sentence in any way, shape, or form, but she agreed.

It was a long way from there, and the villagers still didn't trust him completely, but Sasuke didn't care, because there was only one person he wanted to trust him. That person, as mad as they were at the time, forgave him and welcomed him back with a smack on the head and a very painful glomp. And, a year after he returned home, he confessed and that person has been his lover since then.

Their appearances had changed as the years went on. Naruto lost all his baby-fat, and he was very lean, but not too much. His hair was still short, but it was straighter, and fell over his ears. He was also much taller now, but still at least a head shorted than Sasuke, The Uchiha heir had kept his hair growing long, knowing that Naruto had a small fetish with the dark locks. His pale skin had darkened and his face wasn't so cold anymore. That change had nothing to do with time.

"Ne, Sasuke, not now. I'm on duty, and my back still hurts from last night." Naruto whined as he felt pale lips travel across the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Mmm, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun now, does it?" Sasuke asked behind him as his pale hand traveled up his love's chest. Naruto bit back a moan and tried to object, causing the male behind him to shake his head in amusement. His boyfriend was so stubborn sometimes. "Besides, Hokage-sama summons us. We have a new mission."

Naruto couldn't help but giggle a little. There was only one way to get Sasuke to respect Tsunade. "She gave us a mission undercover, didn't she?"

Sasuke nodded in reply. "Yeah, which means I can spend some time with my little kitsune."

"That also means we better get going before Tsunade-baa-chan sends Lee after us." Naruto pointed out, reminding him of all the times Lee walked in on them and started exclaiming something about 'youth'. Somehow, Gai appears a few seconds later and they go on and on and on, annoying the hell out of the two boys. Sasuke sighed and nodded as he remembered all those times.

"Right, let's go." He murmured and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**000000000000000000000000000000 **

"It's about time you two got here." Tsunade said sitting at her desk, barely batting an eyelash as the two Jounin appeared in her office. She looked through some more papers before setting them down and looking at the two in front of her.

"What's the mission, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Although he was much older, 17, Naruto didn't lose an ounce of his child-like innocence. Despite the fact that he wasn't all that innocent, thanks to Sasuke.

"I have an old friend, his name is Dumbledore and he asked if I could send a couple of my best Jounins to protect his school. Here's the file with everything you need to know." She said handing him a manila folder. Naruto opened it, scanned though the page for a few seconds before handing it over to Sasuke.

When they were paying attention, she spoke again, "You two will be going undercover as students in your sixth year. Be sure to read it thoroughly, that file also has the story you have to go with to explain why you're going so late. You will be arriving at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. There, find a man named Tom, tell him your names, and he'll give you a room, _separate_ rooms, may I add."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and Sasuke smirked. Tsunade was always doing that when they went on missions together. They would always get easily distracted, especially during the night, and the last thing they needed was them being too tired to protect anything.

"Anything else? Like, where this leaky pot is?" Naruto asked her.

"First of all, it's 'Leaky Cauldron', that's the name of the pub you'll be staying at. And you'll get there through this." She tossed them a glass bottle, which they both caught at the same time, as she predicted.

"What is this-" Before Sasuke could finish with his question, they were gone with a 'poof'.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Neko-chan: So? So? Did you like? Huh Huh? YIKES! -gets tackled by Naruto-

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKING ME AND TEME A COUPLE YOU PERVERTED AUTHOR!

Neko-chan: I prefer the term _authoress._ Besides, you know you liked it.

Naruto: -growls, then suddenly feels blood lust behind him- Uh oh, Sasuke's awake!

Neko-chan: Oh, well, I'll leave you to take care of this. I'm off to get the HP gang drunk! Ciao!

Naruto: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

Sasuke: Usuratonkatchi... (anybody know the real spelling?)

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Remember to leave a review, reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside and the fuzzier I feel, the more likely I am to update!**

**Bazanee!**


	2. Sasuke Pervertedness

Neko-chan: Neko-chan here once more with another chapter of my wonderful story!

Draco: -mutters something about crazy yaoi fanatics-

Neko-chan: -hits Draco- BAD DRACO! No cursing out the person who controls the entire outcome of this story!

Naruto: So, how did you manage to get their signatures?

NC: Just ask Ron! I'm sure he'd love to explain!

Ron: THAT CRAZY WOMAN DRUGGED OUR BUTTERBEER!

Hermione: I told you never to take free drinks from strange girls! Especially with Harry around, for all we knew, it could have been spiked with love potion!

Ron: Well, SORRY!

Harry: Um...miss?

NC: It's Neko-chan! How can I help you, Mr. Potter?

Harry: -lifts his bound wrists- could you let us go?

NC: So blondy there can hex me? Don't think so!

Sasuke: But you took away their wands.

NC: Well...nah, I'll just let them suffer! MUWAHAHAHAH!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, or any of the characters! DON'T RUB IT IN!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, yeah, all that junk. For this chapter, much Sasuke pervertedness!**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"WHOA!" Naruto cried out as he and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. They appeared at least six feet above the ground, but they were quick to react and they both landed softly on their feet. They both stayed in place, examining the people in the dirty pub. Everyone was staring at them with wide eyes, but then shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

"So…this must be the Leaky Cauldron she was talking about." Sasuke muttered as they stood, both a bit uncomfortable at the new environment. Nonetheless, they kept their emotions concealed as they walked up to the bartender (that's what they call him, right?).

"Excuse me, are you Tom?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, that's me. That was a nice trick you two pulled. A bunch of people pop in here in midair, every single one of them fell on their faces. This will be something I'll remember." He said as the glasses in front of him began to organize themselves.

"Um, well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Uchiha Sasuke. We're supposed to have rooms here." Naruto said, his eyes on the cups.

"Okay then. All right, Mr. Naruto, you have room #15 and Mr. Sasuke has room 8." He said handing them keys. The two males said their thanks before leaving to find their rooms. As luck would have it, they were on two different floors.

"Damn that crazy woman." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed a little.

"Come on, you know she means well. Anyways, we better get started reading this so that we know what to do." Naruto said opening his door. Sasuke smirked and pushed the younger male inside, taking the keys and locking the door behind him. "Sasuke?"

Naruto was silenced as a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Sasuke smirked as he heard a small yelp of surprise coming from the blond and he pushed him onto the bed. They pulled away for a moment, Sasuke staring hungrily at Naruto before attacking his neck.

"Sa…Sasuke! We-we can't, not now! We have to read the file and get started." Naruto told him, biting back a moan.

"The file will be there in an hour. I told you I would have my fun and I intend to have it." He smirked as he began to slip off Naruto's uniform. Naruto's eyes jerked open and he pushed away, his face flushed and his breathing heavy.

"Sasuke! And you're supposed to be the responsible one!" Naruto whined, "We really need to read this. Maybe if we finish early, Tsunade-baa-chan will give us a few days off."

Sasuke sighed and gave in. Usually, he would be more insistent, but Naruto was right, they needed to get started. "Fine, you win this time, but you owe me tonight." He whispered right next to Naruto's ear, making the fox boy shiver.

"Have I ever let you down?" Sasuke smirked before moving off of his blond lover, taking the folder as he did so.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay, so, according to this, we're going to have to watch this kid, Harry Potter and his friends from Lord Moldymort." Naruto said. Sasuke arched a slim eyebrow before snatching the paper from the tan hands.

"Hey!"

"That's 'Voldemort', dobe." Sasuke muttered, tossing the page back. Naruto grinned and laughed as he took it back.

"I know, but I couldn't pronounce it." The raven-haired male rolled his eyes then took a look at the other papers.

"Here's a list of things we're going have to get, and a key to the bank around here called Gringotts. Also, to get to this 'Diagon Alley', we're going to ask Tom to open the gateway until we get our wands." He said.

This time it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Wands? As in, sticks, right? Why can't we just pluck one off of a tree, it will sure as hell be a lot cheaper, that's for sure."

"The crazy hag thought you would say that. Here, it says for you not to go tearing trees apart. Apparently, these sticks are special in whatever way." Naruto pouted and laid onto the bed on his stomach.

"She wasn't very thorough in her explanation. Most of it, she just told us to ask Dumbledore." He muttered putting his hands under his chin. Sasuke gulped as he tried to keep his eyes from straying to the blonde's butt.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Well, for one thing, we have _no_ idea what the guy looks like! She gave us an empty photo, remember?" Naruto said, reminding him of the completely blank photograph that had Dumbledore's name under it. Sasuke sighed and took a look at the picture again.

"Naruto! Get over here!" He said suddenly, causing the fox to jump up and crawl over. No doubt, the photograph that was completely empty, save for the curly gold letters on the bottom, wasn't empty anymore. Instead, a picture of an elderly man was in the middle of it. That wasn't what really surprised Sasuke though.

"Is that guy _moving_?" Naruto asked, watching in amazement as the man began to stroke his long, white beard. Eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

"Well, I guess that would explain why he wasn't there. At least now we know what he looks like." Sasuke said, recovering faster from the shock of seeing a moving picture. Really, the both of them have seen much stranger things. Naruto shrugged then looked at the clock. 6:25 AM.

"Wow, looks like we worked through the night! Even though we didn't have too much to work with, I guess it was more to think on than I thought." Naruto said, watching the sun begin to rise. Then he realized something and turned to Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over his head and Naruto laughed nervously. "Sasuke, I'm sorry! I know I didn't make it up to you last night like I promised I would. I'm sorry!"

The cloud seemed to lift slightly, but not enough to satisfy the blond. Just then, another realization came to him and he crawled over to Sasuke, sitting on his lap as he did so. "Ne, Sasuke, look at the train ticket! We leave in a week, and, from what the file told us, we don't have to do any real work until we get on the train! All we have to do until then is buy our stuff and find a way to get to the train station. Between two ninjas, not counting my doppelgangers, we can get this all done in less than half a day! That means an entire week to ourselves and I won't have any excuse not to make it up to you then!"

The cloud disappeared completely as Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto yelped as Sasuke fell back onto the bed, dragging him down with him. "I was wondering when you would realize that for yourself."

Naruto's eyes widened and he pouted. "You mean you were acting like you were depressed just to get my attention?" A nod. "You're such a conniving bastard!"

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." Naruto smiled softly when Sasuke said that and he leveled his face with the Uchiha, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I'll slaughter you if you ever change." He murmured before getting up, taking Sasuke with him. "Now we really have to get going. The sooner we start-"

"The sooner I get you back in bed." Sasuke cut him off with a smirk. Naruto's face flushed and he smacked his lover's shoulder.

"Sasuke!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto was still flushed as they followed Tom behind the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was rather curious about why Naruto looked like he had a fever and his friend was there with a bit of a smile on his face, but he decided he didn't want to know.

"I'm a little disappointed. I was thinking Diagon Alley would be a bit bigger." Naruto said, looking around the small alley.

"Oh, this isn't Diagon Alley, this is just the entryway! Got to keep it hidden so those Muggles don't wander in." Tom told him with a light laugh.

"Muggles?" Sasuke asked. Tom turned to him with a skeptical look.

"You two mustn't be from around here. Well, muggles are what we call them non-magic folk. Honestly, it's hard to see how they survive without it! They have to travel on those trains or areoplanes. I heard they even have to clean up their houses by _hand_! I mean, I know managing a house-elf isn't for the middle-class, but I've never done a thing by hand my entire life! Don't get me started on the way they build their house in the first place! Every little thing, step by step!" After a bit, the two tuned out his ramblings. Sasuke only had one thought about the wizarding community, they were all lazy. Naruto thought it was pretty cool, even though he hardly understood a word Tom was saying.

After he stopped ranting, the three stopped at a dead end. Naruto would have commented on that, but when Tom tapped the wall and the bricks began to rearrange themselves, he was at a loss for words. Sasuke even looked a little startled, but he was better at masking it than Naruto was.

"All righty then! This is where I leave you. Have fun and try not to get squished." With those words of wisdom, he left the ninjas there gawking at the passage. When they recovered, Naruto grinned nervously.

"Well…shall we?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neko-chan: OKAY! There you have it! Another horrible chapter!

Naruto: Oi, Neko-chan, didn't you have something you wanted to say to your readers?

NC: -tilts head- Hm? Uh...what?

Sasuke: About Harry and Draco.

NC: -Light bulb pops up- OH YEAH! Okay, here's something I'm going to try to do, but, first, I want to know if it's worth doing. I shall try to make a Harry/Draco pairing!

Harry & Draco: WHAT!

Ron: That's is completely wrong!

Hermoine: Wasn't Harry supposed to get together with Ginny?

NC: QUIET! Anyways, if it's on popular demand, I shall attempt to do the pairing, but if, and only if, at least five reviews ask for the pairing. Harry Potter and the gang won't come in yet, but they will be here eventually. I already have a diabolical way for them to arrive. MUWAHAHAHAHA!

**Must I always leave you with evil laughter? Anyways, leave a review! Make me feel fuzzy inside!**

**Bazanee!**


	3. Exploding wands and awkward awakenings

Neko-chan: Hello people! Guess who's back with a super long chapter!

Naruto: -grumbling somewhere in the corner-

Harry: What's wrong with you.

Naruto: I saw what she's planning on doing to me in the next chapter! This woman is the ultimate essance of evil!

Hermonie: What's she going to do?

Sasuke: -Comes up to Neko-chan with a dagger at her throat- You know, I just saw what you're planning, and I don't like it.

NC: -sweatdrops- Now now, we had a contract!

Ron: Which you intoxicated all of us for it to be signed.

NC: A CONTRACT IS A CONTRACT!

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Must you torture me so?**

**Warnings: Suggestive sexual content, yaoi, and violence.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Well, isn't that a cheery welcome." Naruto asked, turning to a grumbling Sasuke. The blond boy couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight. They were only there for ten minutes and Sasuke already had a fan club almost as bad as the one back in Konoha was. By the time they got to Gringotts, Sasuke was ready to toast anyone and everyone that even stole a glance at him. Truthfully, Naruto felt a pang of jealously whenever a girl got brave and started playing with Sasuke's hair, but, after collecting a good amount of stalkers, Sasuke took him and kissed him right there in the middle of the street. It was a bit embarrassing, and they caught more than the girl's attentions, but that got said girls away.

Now for the present problem…the female fan club broke up and the void in the dimension allowed a new Sasuke Fan Club to be born. One made up solely of males. _That_ had really caught Naruto's attention. Sasuke was never interested in girls even before he began to have feelings for Naruto, so that club didn't bug him. This one did.

"Come on, Sasuke, maybe we'll be safer in here! With that kind of welcome, I doubt that anyone would come in here unless they had to!" He complained, tugging Sasuke to the large doors. It was no wonder Sasuke was hesitant to go, Naruto wasn't up for doing it either, but they had to if they wanted any money. The place reeked of bad luck. When they got inside, the sight of goblins didn't make them feel any better.

"We just go in, get our money and get out. If anything or anyone tries to stop us, I'll roast their ass." Sasuke growled, already in a bad mood after getting two fan clubs in less than ten minutes. Naruto kept his face clear of the fear he was feeling, but he walked a lot closer than necessary to Sasuke, who's annoyance disappeared and he couldn't help but smirk.

Naruto, trying to distract his boyfriend from his obvious fear of goblins, tried to veer his attention elsewhere for a moment. "Sasuke, do you have the key?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Key?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need a key for the vault. I asked you to get it while we were leaving." Naruto reminded him, hoping that Sasuke didn't forget to grab it.

"I have it right here." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Okay, that's good. I wouldn't want to have to come back here again for a long time." He said with his trademark fox grin. They managed to find a free goblin, Naruto letting Sasuke do the talking.

He's always hated goblins. When he was younger, some of the kids in the village played a horrible prank on him. They knew he was afraid of the dark, so they made him go into a haunted house, not telling him they were leading him to the part where it got dark and monsters popper out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of you. Because the people running the house were virtually uncreative, all the monsters popping out were goblins. Naruto came out of there and he couldn't sleep for days afterwards. Even knowing it was all fake and a practical joke, Naruto became terrified of goblins.

"I'm not sitting next to him." He said as they got into the cart that was supposed to take them to the vault.

"You don't have to, this cart fits four, and you can sit next to me." Sasuke said in an understanding tone. Naruto smiled gratefully, then his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You touch my ass while we're there and I will throw you out of the cart." Sasuke's face fell, telling Naruto he was planning just that. Even if the confirmation annoyed him slightly, Naruto smiled up at him and took his hand as they sat in the carts. The goblin with them warned them of high speeds, but when the cart began actually moving, the ninjas were unfazed.

"This is actually kind of slow." Sasuke muttered as they went through the tunnels.

"Yeah, but we could do without the turns!" Naruto muttered as they made a turn, causing his side to dig into the metal in the cart. But when they made another turn and he pressed against Sasuke, he grinned. "You know what, I take that back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before they finally stopped. The goblin was the first to step out and he handed the lamp over to Naruto. "Hold that please." He said. He took the key out, opening the vault and their eyes widened slightly.

"I wonder how Tsunade-baa-chan got a hold of all _that_!" Naruto said.

"Probably from all our missions. I told you she was holding back on our payments. She was probably planning this all along." Sasuke muttered, grabbing a few handfuls of coins and he dumped them in a small pouch.

"What's the value in these?" Naruto asked before they got in, becoming at least a little less fearful of the pointy nosed goblin.

"The gold ones are Galleons. There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." The goblin explained briefly before they went off again.

When they finally got outside, Naruto scanned the area for Sasuke's fan club. Hopefully, they went home, but Naruto didn't want to take any chances. He really just wanted to get out of this weird place. Everywhere, cheap booths were set up, the people running it trying to pester them into buying 'first class defense items'. Sasuke just said they were all probably crap and left a stunned merchant behind.

"Okay, lets look at the list first." Naruto said taking out a sheet of paper where Tsunade wrote down what they would buy.

"We're going to have to get the robes and wands ourselves, of course." Sasuke pointed out looking at the list over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, and I can use my jutsu to get all the other supplies. We'll be out of here before lunch!" Naruto said, happy they didn't have to spend too much time there.

"Just don't go overboard. Even if we're not in the school yet, we still don't want to attract any unwanted attention. I don't think you should make more than five." He nodded and they went into a more concealed place where there wouldn't be an uproar if someone saw five teenage boys who look exactly alike appear out of nowhere.

As soon as Naruto summoned the five clones he began instructing them on what to get, giving them some money as he did so. A second later, they all disappeared, going to grab their supplies. "All right, so, wands first?" Naruto asked, turning back to his raven-haired lover.

"Fine with me, as long as we go now. I think that stupid club is figuring out we're not in Gringotts anymore." He replied, grabbing Naruto's wrist and hoping that they could blend into the crowd.

They were able to move through, only catching glances of a few of the boys, but, from the looks of things, they were still searching for them. As they were trying to blend it, they didn't notice that they stopped in front of an old looking place, but the sign in front told them that this was the place they were looking for.

**_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._**

"Well, I guess this is the place." They were very wary of this place as they walked inside, a small tinkle of a bell alerting their arrival. As they walked in, a small, old man slid down one of his many shelves, looking at the two who arrived.

"Ah, good day, good day." He said getting down. "You two don't seem familiar. Here to get your first wands, are you? A little older than usual, but you can never be too old to learn magic. Come now, who's first?"

_Well, he sure doesn't waste any time._ Naruto thought as he let himself be pulled up.

"Hold out your wand arm." The old man said. Seeing Naruto's expression he changed the words. "You're dominant one, please." When Naruto lifted it, a bunch of measuring tapes started flying around him as a pen wrote down all the measurements. All of these items were doing it by themselves. No help from Ollivander, who stood there examining him.

When the measurements were done, the old man went to his shelf and took out a box. "Eighteen inches, Ash wood. Core of unicorn hair, here you go." He said handing Naruto the wand.

He just stood there, staring at him. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, it would explode. Too bad Ollivander didn't allow him to try. "Don't just stand there, give it a wave." The blond nodded and did as he was told…needless to say, the wand did enough exploding to satisfy him, but it just got taken away and replaced with another one.

"Hey, I liked that wand!" Naruto complained, but Ollivander stubbornly shook his head and told him to wave it again. He did so, and it made a small tornado that tore up the desk. "Can I keep _this _one?" He asked with a pout.

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker as chaos broke lose in the shop. After a fire, a swarm of bees, blown up windows, and snakes slithering around, Ollivander paused for a moment, examining Naruto a little more thoroughly with his eyes. He then snapped his fingers and rushed to the back of the shop.

"Here, try this one. Twelve inches, foxwood. The core consists of fur from a fire-fox tail." Naruto jumped a little at the mentions of 'fox' but he relaxed when he took the wand in his hand. This time when he waved it, a nice spiral of flames curled around him before disappearing.

"Not as great as the other five were." Naruto muttered, about to ask for another one, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"That's the only one he hasn't snatched away so just thank him and pay! I don't want to be here longer than we have to be." The blond just grinned at him, telling him that he was just teasing. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked up to the counter for his wand.

"Hmm, seeing as he was a fox, let's see if this is good for you. Fifteen inches, driftwood. The core consists of a Basilisk scale." Sasuke eyed the wand warily, he didn't really like the name of what was in the core. Basilisk…that just screamed danger. He gave it a wave and a black serpent slithered out, curling around his arm before disappearing in the same fashion as the flames from before did.

Ollivander seemed to be jumping for joy at the outcome. "Yes, yes, I was hoping this would happen. You two are companions, am I right?" Naruto blushed as he took Sasuke's hand in his.

"So to speak." He said innocently. The elderly man was too excited to notice it, though.

"That's good! You see, although the snake and the fox are usually enemies, these two wands work better when they're being used side by side. I'm sure we can expect great things from the two of you." Naruto nodded as Sasuke paid the man and they left.

"He seems to have a lot of faith in us, even though we don't plan on being here for more than a year." Sasuke muttered when they were in the crowd again, searching for signs of the dreaded fan club.

"Oh, Sasuke, we should try and buy some normal clothes while we're here. Tsunade-baa-chan sent us off so quickly, we didn't get a chance to pack." Naruto pointed out, but Sasuke shook his head.

"I checked the drawers before we left. She had your clothes already inside. She must have been planning this for a while." He told him.

"Well then, that just leaves our robes. If my clones are done, they'll drop the stuff off at the room, so, afterwards, we just head there." Naruto said, walking towards a place with windows full of the robes everyone else was wearing.

"Thank Kami for that. I'd leave even if we couldn't go back after this." Sasuke muttered, letting his blond boyfriend drag him away. Naruto then grinned and turned around to face the other male.

"Aw, but Sasuke, that would mean we would have to come back tomorrow and it would really cut into our _alone time_ together." He said with a cute and innocent pout. Sasuke couldn't help but gulp at the sight before Naruto put back his trademark fox grin and dragged him into the shop.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

The day was done and Naruto was exhausted. It was just their luck that they were trying on their robes at the same time a few of Sasuke's fan club members were. The entire hour there was filled with the strangers flirting, teasing, and basically throwing themselves at Sasuke, who ignored them completely. As the minutes passed, they got bolder and sat closer to the raven-haired boy, playing with his long hair as they did so.

Naruto tried to keep his jealousy from boiling over, but he was really getting pissed off at how comfortable they were getting with _his_ Sasuke! When the woman announced that they were done, Naruto was all for taking Sasuke out of there and getting to their room as soon as possible. The fan boys, however, got brave enough to take Sasuke back, even saying something that deeply hurt Naruto.

"_Why don't you leave the scarred freak and hang with real guys, like us?"_

…

Needless to say, that brought forth very drastic consequences.

"Sasuke, you really didn't have to fry those guys. I told you that it wasn't bothering me." Naruto muttered, laying on his stomach on the bed. Sasuke was laying on top of him, strong arms wrapping around his slim waist. The raven haired Uchiha began to kiss up his lover's back, crawling up until his got to the back of the other boy's neck, where his let his lips hover.

"Don't lie to me, you know you're horrible at it. Even if you were telling the truth, which I know you weren't, I would _never_ let _anyone_ call you a freak and get away with it. You're not a freak, Naruto. You're a beautiful, wonderful person and anyone who can't see that are either stupid, blind, or both." A small smile graced the blond boy's features and he snuggled into his boyfriend's warmth.

Most of the time, Sasuke was either acting like a jerk or just completely perverted, but there were many times when he was just very romantic and sweet. It was very out of character, and confused Naruto to no ends, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"We have the next week to ourselves, so why don't we make the most of it." Naruto said, turning around and capturing those pale lips in a kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N: Sorry, no lemon yet, but I learned in my last M-rated story that I need to write a lemon when I'm good an ready or else it'll turn out crappy. Hope you can find it in you hearts to forgive me. If it makes you feel better, there's a lot of suggestiveness.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Uchiha? Oh, Mr. Uchiha, are you in there?"

"Dad, maybe he's a really heavy sleeper."

"Unlike _some_ people. You really should quiet down on the knocking. Tom warned us there's a vampire staying here and you know how those bloodsuckers are when they're waken from their beauty sleep."

"Mr. Weasley, maybe we could go check the other room?"

Harry Potter sighed as he stood there in the hallway with his two best friends, Mr. Weasley, and the twins as they came to pick up these foreign exchange students. There were a few more days until they would be headed off to Hogwarts for their sixth year as students, and Harry couldn't be any happier to get away from his cruel Uncle and Aunt. Especially from Dudley, who made it his priority to torture Harry even more that summer than last.

According to Dumbledore, they were to pick up the transfer students at least three days before the day the train left. He asked to let them stay at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer and also asked that they kept the questions of them to a very slight minimum.

"Yes, yes, that may be a good idea. Hopefully Mr. Uzumaki is a lighter sleeper." Mr. Weasley said taking them up a flight of stairs.

"Hey, Harry, who do you reckon these people are? I mean, to get transferred into the sixth year?" Ron asked, falling back to speak with his friends.

"Why? Is there something strange about that?" Harry asked, knowing he would probably sound like a total idiot. He didn't think transfers were strange, but, if Ron was so startled, it probably didn't happen too often.

Hermonie immediately kicked into her book smarts once Harry asked the question. "According to 'Hogwarts, A History' there has almost never been student transfers. Only for very rare cases. So these two must be really amazing to be allowed to transfer in." she stated. Harry just shrugged. If Hermonie said it, it was most likely true. So they continued to walk to the next room. This time, when Mr. Weasley knocked, there was some movement heard.

"Unn, who's there?"

"Just ignore it, it's most likely that cleaning woman." They all looked at each other. Were there _two_ people in that room?

"Well, she can probably hear us, so it would be rude to just leave her there."

"If she was smart, she'd have taken a hint and left."

"Just check to make sure."

"You go."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're on top of me, teme!" They actually felt that they didn't hear the last part correctly. From the voices, it was two males, and they weren't about to assume what one of the men said in there meant what they thought it meant. There was a rustling of sheets and footsteps before the door swung open. Hermonie gasped and turned away. Standing there in nothing but his boxers was a really cute, raven-haired boy.

"Umm…hello! Mr. Uzumaki, I presume? My name is Arthur Weasley. These are my sons, Fred, George, and Ron. These two are Ron's friends, Hermonie Granger and Harry Potter. We're here to pick you up along with Mr. Uchiha." Mr. Weasley said kindly. Sasuke paused for a moment before looking inside the room and back at him.

"One moment." He said, closing the door. He walked back into the room, grabbing the folder and looking through it.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are you looking for?" Naruto asked, getting up from bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Naruto, did you see anything about being picked up in the folder?" Sasuke asked, looking through all the papers. Naruto got up and walked to the dresser, looking at some of the papers. As he looked, something caught his eye on the folder and he looked at it.

There was a message, in really tiny letters that he could almost make out into a sentence.

_Oh yeah, before I forget!  
Don't get too comfortable there, really, don't. A few days before the train leaves, the Weasley's are going to pick you up and take you home with them. Dumbledore really trusts them, so don't kill them._

"Why that evil old…" Sasuke growled as he glared at the tiny writing.

"Now, Sasuke, calm down, plotting to toast her won't make anything better. Let's just get dressed and ask them to wait a bit until we get our stuff packed. See, I told you getting one of those magic trunks was a good idea." Naruto said, pulling his pants off the lamp and slipping it on as he grabbed his shirt, which was halfway out the window.

"Um, Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto suddenly remembered there were people outside and he ran to the door.

"Ah, sumi-massen (I've been told it's the more polite form of 'sorry', so I'm just going to go with it.) we weren't exactly told about anyone coming to pick us up, so we're not ready." He apologized. The teens of the group all looked at each other in confusion, not understanding one of the words.

"Oh, well that's okay. Can I assume that _you're_ Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto blinked then shook his head.

"I wish. No, I'm Uzu-I mean, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Please come in, it might take a while to pack." He said, motioning them inside just as Sasuke was getting his shirt off the ceiling fan (man they threw those everywhere).

"I'm going to my room to get my things." He said to Naruto as he slipped on the shirt. The blond nodded as he began taking his clothes out the drawers.

"Don't take too long or I'm going to assume that someone has finally taken down 'The Great Uchiha.'" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and scoffed, leaving the grinning boy with a slight wave. With the grin still on, he turned to the group. "So, I don't think I've gotten your names yet."

"Oh, well, my name is Arthur Weasley. These are my sons, Fred, George, and Ron. Ron's friends, Hermonie Granger, and Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley said pointing to each one as he introduced them. Naruto smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." A small silence followed that, and George spoke up.

"Hey, where'd you get those scars?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're bloody wicked!" Fred continued. Mr. Weasley jumped and looked at them disapprovingly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Uzumaki, you don't have to answer that." He said, but Naruto shook his head.

"It's all right, I don't mind. I don't really know how I got these scars, I just know I got them when my father died." He said with a small hint of sadness in his voice. Okay, it wasn't the whole truth, he suspected that he got them when the Kyuubi was sealed within him, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Oh…wow, sorry…" George said, mostly because the look his father was giving him told him to. Hermonie decided that now would be the perfect time to change the subject.

"So, Fred, George, what were you saying earlier about a fan club war happening in the alley?" she asked, catching Naruto's attention as he packed. The air became less tense as the twins talked about it.

"Well, you see, a few days ago, some guy comes around, no one's seen him before, but, according to them, he's really cute." Fred started.

"A few girls who equally become infatuated with him automatically start a fan club for him, thinking he's some kind of rock star or something. A few more come into the mix." George continued.

"Turns out, he's taken, by another guy no less. They caught him snogging his boyfriend in the middle of the street. What does that do?"

"Gives a bunch of guys enough confidence to start their own club, that's what. These people don't even know his name yet!"

"He's been gone for a bit now, and during that time, both sides are arguing. Girls insist that the guy's only gay because he's never dated a girl, so they're going to 'give him the experience of a woman's touch for the first time'. Or so they say." Fred used air quotes as he said this.

"Then the guys are saying that once you go the other way, you can never go back, but they think that he's too good for his boyfriend, so they're planning on stealing him away. A few guys think it's a bad idea, no wonder, after what happened to them." The twins laughed and Harry looked at them expectantly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They caught him in the robe's shop with his boyfriend and got pretty cozy. Cozy enough to call his boyfriend a freak. All that earned them was a fire spell to their face." George said and Hermonie gasped.

"Were they hurt?" she asked them. The twins both shook their heads.

"Just a bit red. Like a sunburn. From what we were told, if they didn't run, they would have gotten hurt."

While they were talking, Naruto was holding back a fit of laughter. Sasuke was popular with everyone already, boy, was he going to have a fit. He detested fans with a passion and Naruto knew why. They all claimed to love him, but that was only because of his appearance and the mysterious air surrounding him. Sure, that was attractive as hell, but that wasn't love, and Sasuke hated it when they claim to love him even if they knew nothing about him.

"Oi, dobe, are you finished packing yet?" Naruto sighed at the voice.

_Speak of the devil._ He thought turning with an angry look on his face.

"Don't call me that Sasuke-_teme_!" He said gruffly. Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. They still argued like they did when they were younger, but the bite behind the insults was long gone.

"Whatever. Are you finished? Or can you not even do _that_ right?" He asked putting down his own trunk, which he was carrying over his shoulder like it was nothing. Naruto glared and turned his head stubbornly.

"I'll finish when I want to finish!" He snapped putting some more things into the trunk, which never seemed to get full. He felt someone kneel next to him and saw Sasuke taking some of the books and helping him pack it. Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly.

Turning his attention back to the group on the bed, his smile widened. "So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Oh, we can't tell you that, strictly secret." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, doesn't that sound suspicious." Sasuke muttered, not really meaning it. Before Mr. Weasley could say anything, Ron jumped up.

"Bloody hell, what is that smell on the bed?" he cried. Sasuke froze as Naruto paled and jumped up.

"Uh, um, that was just some potion! Yeah, since we came so late in the year, we were experimenting on some potions, the ones that weren't too dangerous if it failed or if it succeeded. One made this really weird smell and spilled on the bed. According to the book, it wasn't toxic or hazardous in any way, so we paid no mind to it!" he cried.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So you slept in a failed potion all night?" At that accusation, Naruto began to stutter a little, but Mr. Weasley came to the rescue.

"Come now, Harry, they're probably just embarrassed about their potion failing. Am I right boys?" He asked them.

"Yeah, real embarrassed." Sasuke muttered, Naruto tried to sit again, but then jumped up with a startled yelp.

"What's wrong?" Hermonie asked him as he rubbed his back.

"Nothing, I just feel like my spine is bent in the wrong places." He mumbled, casting an accusing glare at Sasuke, who just smirked.

"Here, I can fix it." Mr. Weasley said, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It'll be healed up in no time. For now, why don't we just start heading out?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, dad, don't forget we still need to get our potion's supplies. Also, a new cage for Pigwidgeon since his broke beyond repair." Ron pointed out.

"Honestly, Ron, can't you take care of your things? We were supposed to just come here and leave." Hermonie told him disapprovingly.

"While we're on the topic of going to the alley, we've got to get back to our shop. The guy we left to watch it is a damn idiot. The place has probably been robbed clean by now." Fred sighed.

"Well, with the tracking spells on the stuff, we'll find the thieves in no time." Harry laughed a little at that.

"Well, we don't mind! We actually needed to pick up a few more things ourselves." Naruto said, remembering that they needed to get an owl. Orders from Tsunade, oh well.

"Well, that settles it then, let's get going!" Mr. Weasley said.

The walk through Diagon Alley was abnormally silent. It wasn't that no one wanted to talk, it was just that no one knew what to say. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable in the crowd, knowing that there was two fan clubs waging war over his boyfriend. Sasuke had gotten a hat and a pair of sunglasses after the incident with those three boys. His long hair was tied back and tucked into the hat, even though most of it was sticking out. He looked ridiculous, but at least no one was stalking them.

"Okay, we're here. Ron, you go ahead and get your potion ingredients, I'm going with your brothers to their shop. I need to pick up something for the ministry." Mr. Weasley told them.

"Maybe you two can get your owls while we're here. We'll meet you there, okay?" Hermione suggested. Sasuke nodded.

"That sound's like a plan." He was about to turn to leave, expecting Naruto to be following him, but he noticed Harry looking around curiously.

"Hey, where did Naruto go?"

**00000000000000000000000000**

NC: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy, evil one at that.

Naruto: I HATE YOU!

NC: I know.

Draco: So, hey, when am I coming into the scene? Don't let Potter and his loser friends get all the attention.

NC: Don't worry, you're coming into the next chapter and you will be given as much attention as your boyfriend.

Everyone: WHAT!

NC: Oh yeah, I didn't announce it yet! It's official! They're going to be a cutesy couple.

Ron: Draco and cute? No way.

NC: Okay, so it'll take a while. But mark my words! THEY WILL BE TOGETHER! MUWAHAHAHAHAH!

**R&R people! I need motivation! I emptied out my entire supply writing this chapter!**

**Bazanee!**


	4. Finally, a new chapter!

NC: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy, evil one at that.

Naruto: I HATE YOU!

NC: I know.

Draco: So, hey, when am I coming into the scene? Don't let Potter and his loser friends get all the attention.

NC: Don't worry, you're coming into the next chapter and you will be given as much attention as your boyfriend.

Everyone: WHAT!

NC: Oh yeah, I didn't announce it yet! It's official! They're going to be a cutesy couple.

Ron: Draco and cute? No way.

NC: Okay, so it'll take a while. But mark my words! THEY WILL BE TOGETHER! MUWAHAHAHAHAH!

**R&R people! I need motivation! I emptied out my entire supply writing this chapter!**

**Bazanee!**

Neko-chan: OMFG!!! I actually updated?!

Draco: About time, do you have any idea how long you left us here to rot?!

Neko-chan: Not my fault that I got a major writer's block and would probably have never updated if it weren't for my greatest friend DeathNoteMaker! Read her stuff, people! She's a genius!

Naruto: You're just saying that because she wrote some of the chapter and helped you out of your writer's block.

Hermione: Hey, wait a minute...-looks at chapter-...wasn't something supposed to happen to Naruto? I mean, Sasuke was going to kill you because of it last chapter.

Neko-chan: Eheheheh...well, I have an explanation for that! You see, my original idea was for Naruto to be kidnapped by Sasuke's fanclub and he would be tied up while someone used the Polyjuice Potion to imitate him and make Sasuke hate him. Two of the fan club members (both guys) thought it would be a good idea to 'taint' out favorite fox. Draco was supposed to see him and, just because he was walking in that direction, scared the fan club members away and, unintentionally, saving Naruto from being raped. I had it down, but my labtop shut down on me and I lot EVERYTHING! I have this thing where, once I write it down, it can't be written down again. Honestly, this is like a filler chapter just to get them the hell out of Diagon alley!

Sasuke: Well, that was the longest you've ever spoken in these dialogue sections.

Neko-chan: Oh shut up and screw a fox!

Sasuke: Don't mind if I do.

Naruto: NEKO-CHAN!!!! YOU GAVE HIM IDEAS!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings:...really, there's nothing much going on, so no warnings!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey! Hey, wait up, mate!" Ron cried as he, Harry, and Hermione tried to catch up with one pissed off Uchiha. Actually, it only looked like he was pissed, but it all honesty, Sasuke was dead worried. It wasn't evident on his face, but the air around him was panicked, and everyone who was close enough to feel it was hit with tense air.

Sasuke didn't like it when Naruto disappeared. Naruto had admitted to him what happened to him as a child that still happened to him even as an elder teen. It didn't happen that often and alcoholics that forgot the reasons they agreed to stop in the first place usually did it. But, all the same, it happened. Naruto never fought back when someone he didn't see as a deadly enemy attacked him. So there was no way he was going to fight against a bunch of weaklings who rely on sticks to fight.

_Naruto, where the hell are you?_ He demanded, as if the blond could hear his thoughts.

Behind him, the Golden Trio was trying their best to catch up with him. Ron's father had told them that they were supposed to be good hosts and basically follow them everywhere. That meant at least keeping this one in sight, which was difficult since he seemed to be walking faster than they could run.

"What is with this guy?" Ron complained, trying to catch his breath while still trying to watch the raven-haired boy in front of them.

"Ron! Don't be so insensitive. It's clear that he's worried about his friend! It's very understandable considering we're in a war now!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Worrying? Hermione, he's way passed worrying! I mean, look at him! He looks like he's going to bust a blood vessel!" Harry lost interest in their argument. He had a feeling that if anyone of his friends disappeared like that, he'd be worried out of his mind as well. Okay, he probably wouldn't be emitting the aura of someone who was ready to kill someone if he didn't find his friends, but that wasn't really the point.

Those two were strange, he couldn't deny that. From the few minutes they were with the two, the noticed that they couldn't go half a minute without getting to a fight. They would often shout insults to each other in an entirely different language. Then the next minute, they were chatting about something off subject and relatively peaceful. That could just be the way their relationship was, but Harry felt that the five were too different to really relate to each other enough to become friends. Yet, now, he was seeing a way to relate to the boy in front of him. Harry speed up slightly and, as Sasuke paused to look around, Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

He could have sworn he saw a flash of red when Sasuke jerked his head to his direction.

"Hey, look, I know you're worried, but maybe you should calm down a bit. You really can't help him much if you get yourself sick from worrying. How about we sit for a moment and maybe you can think of a place he would most likely be. If it's a specific type of place, we can help you find it." He said assuringly. Sasuke looked like he wanted to do anything but relax, but the boy did have a point. He was going about this all wrong. Sometimes, Naruto did disappear for the most absurd reasons. Mostly if he found an injured animal or he smelled ramen.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking down a very dark alleyway looking at everything in innocent curiosity, he got split from the rest of the group and was already getting a little nervous. The reason for this nervousness you ask? The point that everyone in the alley was staring at him as if he was either a freak, piece of meat, or some kind of mystical animal, Naruto rushed through the alley following the signs leading back to Diagon Alley. Suddenly he crashed into something and fell to the ground face first, "Owwie!"

Hearing laughter directed at him, Naruto looked up and saw a pale blond boy looking at him with amusement seen in his eyes.

Draco Malfoy was walking through Knockturn alley after looking through various shop and buying things that he saw fit for his use, he was on his way towards Diagon Alley to visit Gringrotts when felt someone bump into him. Looking down he saw a boy that was the same age as him with golden-blonde hair, "Owwie!" Draco didn't know why he started laughing but he couldn't stop himself from laughing, what the guy said was funny, if he was the same age as him then he wondered why out of all the things to say he says owwie?

"Oi! Who do you think you are laughing at?!"

"Well I thought that was kind of obvious that I am laughing at you boy." He answered as he looked down at him. Naruto's face turned red from anger.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JERK?! DONT TALK DOWN TO ME!" he yelled

Draco just stared at the boy after everything went silent, turning around slightly he noticed people were coming towards them in the alley, grabbing the loud blonde's hand dragging him out of the alley into the sunlight where those weird creatures wouldn't follow them. (Sorry those people in Knockturn Alley creeped me out seriously!) When they got to Diagon alley the blonde asked, "What was their problem?" Draco looked at him in surprise as he just shook his head, this guy must've been an idiot or something!

"Naruto!"

Draco watched as the blonde with him turned towards the voice, _His name is Naruto?_

The blonde's face changed into a happy one as he ran towards a guy with black hair yelling, "Sasuke-Teme!" and glomped him, Draco watched in confusion when he noticed Harry, Hermoine, and Ron ran up to them.

"Get off me dobe." Setting the blonde on his feet he looked at him with a look a mother about to give her children a scolding would wear, "Where were you, Naruto?"

The blonde grinned as he rubbed his head in embarrassment as he answered, "I got lost in Knock-something Alley? I think it was called that anyway and this guy helped me." pointing towards Malfoy who found out that the rest of them had just now realized he was there, talk about being neglected.

"Malfoy? Actually helped somebody?"

Malfoy snorted and crossed his arms as he stated, "Only this once...I don't want to ruin my reputation hanging around with that idiot." Ignoring the shouts from Naruto he turned around and went back towards Knockturn alley where he then disappeared in the darkness, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look that made a chill go down the shorter boy's spine.

"Ummm...guys, I think we should get back to the shops. My dad's going to throw a fit if he comes back and we're not done with our shopping." Ron said jerking his thumb in the direction of the stores.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled as he took Naruto's hand and almost dragged him.

"Oi, you don't have to hold my hand like I'm some kind of kid!" the blond said huffing indignantly.

"The last thing we need is for you to go wandering off again, dobe." To the average person, he sounded irritated and annoyed, but if you peeled off all that, Naruto could see his partner was truly concerned.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in a way that Sasuke was the only one who could hear. There was no answer, and Naruto knew that they were going to have a talk when they get the chance.

"So, did Malfoy really help you?" Ron asked as they weaved through the crowd.

"I guess. He seemed to be really interested when he saw you guys running up with teme, here." Naruto said. He noticed an odd look on Harry's face and raised an eyebrow. Turning to Sasuke, Naruto saw that he noticed it as well, but seemed to understand it a bit more.

"Well, I for one am wondering what he was doing in Knockturn Alley in the first place! Not shopping for school, I can tell you that!" Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Am I the only one noticing that _Malfoy_, the slimy git who has tormented us on a regular basis, actually did something decent?!" Ron cried.

"Hey, he can't always be bad!" Both Ron and Hermione turned in shock at Harry's outburst. He seemed to be giving them a defiant look, but then he realized what he said and looked a little flustered. "I mean, he has to do something nice once in a while to keep karma from biting him in the butt. How else do you think he lasted this long without some jinx permanently damaging him?"

The pair seemed to accept this and Ron crossed his arms while nodding in agreement. "You had me scared for a moment there, mate. I honestly thought you were sticking up for the slime."

"Who do you think I am, Ron?" Harry gave him a grin, but, to Naruto and Sasuke, it seemed forced. Naruto would know better than anyone since he's spent his entire life forcing grins.

**000000000000000000000000000000 **

Naruto and Sasuke were currently stumped. They were finally in a position that neither of them expected to be in even when they found out what their mission was going to be about. They were given things to tell people for specific questions asked. Where they were from, what their school was like, what they did in school, why they were going to Hogwarts, about friends, they were even allowed to tell the truth about their family (not the whole truth, mind you). Since they had all that registered in their minds, they were completely caught off guard by one…simple…questions…

"So, could you tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Weasley had asked when they got into a limo-like car. Apparently the Ministry of Magic provided it, so it seemed like a small car on the outside, but a stretch limo on the inside.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Like hobbies, what you like and don't like, stuff about you." The three magical teens seated across from them seemed instantly interested. Now, usually, Naruto would go on a rant on how he was going the be the greatest Hokage, how he adored ramen, and he may have slipped up and say how he hated that Sasuke never let him on top. That answer would both confuse and traumatize them.

"Well, I like sparring with teme over there! What I like…well I like ramen! Especially when Iruka-sensei or Sasuke-teme treats me! What I hate…well, I hate it when Sasuke calls me a dobe or usuratonkachi." Naruto muttered.

"What do all of those mean, anyways?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What?"

"You know, teme, sensei, dobe, usuraton…something."

"Usuraton_katchi_." Sasuke corrected…just because he can.

"Well, teme is like 'bastard'. Sensei is teacher, dobe is…grr…dead-last. Usuratonkatchi is another way of calling me 'stupid', a ruder way, mind you." Naruto informed them. They nodded in understanding, even though Hermione and Mr. Weasley were the only ones who understood.

In an attempt to change the subject, Naruto decided to find out about his irritating 'savior'. "So, you guys didn't seem to like that 'Malfoy' guy too much. How bad is he?"

This got the golden trio's attention and Ron scowled and Hermione looked a bit offended at the thought of Malfoy. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have a far off look on his face.

"Bad is an understatement! Ever since our first year, he's done nothing but make sure our lives were a living hell, just because we wouldn't lick his shoes. He tried making friends with Harry here when we first came to Hogwarts, but Harry knew a slimy git when he sees one, eh mate?" Ron asked, slinging an arm around his best friend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I didn't think I would like him with the way he was treating Ron, and Ron was my first friend." Harry replied.

"Really? So what did he do that's so bad?" Naruto asked, becoming curious.

"Well, in the first year he tried getting us in trouble by challenging Harry to a midnight duel, never showed, the coward. Not only that, but he tried to get us in trouble again by following us when we were giving Hagrid's dragon to my brother. During the second year he called Hermione a…a…" Ron looked unsure about what he was going to say, it must have been that vulgar.

"He called me a mudblood." Hermione said.

"He did _not_!" Naruto gasped, and Sasuke coughed to hide his laughter at how dramatic Naruto sounded, even though it was obvious he didn't know what the hell a 'mudblood' was.

"He did! And in the third year, he tried to get Hagrid fired! And it was his first time teaching too! Also tried to get Hagrid's Hippogriff executed. Luckily it ran off before the executioner got a chance to get him." Harry and Hermione gave each other secret looks, saying there was more to the story than that.

"That's a relief." This time, Naruto's reaction was sincere, even though he didn't know what a Hippogriff was, he never liked the execution of animals for the crime of being animals.

"Then, in the fourth year, when Harry was chosen as Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament, even the there was already a champion and there was only supposed to be one, he kept on telling everyone that Harry cheated and went everywhere passing buttons that insulted him. Last year, he helped that Umbridge hag get the Gryffindors in trouble! You can't imagine what she put poor Harry here through! And, you want to know something, that's only half of what he's done to us." Ron finished gruffly as he crossed his arms and huffed angrily.

Naruto had to admit that he was amused with Ron's complaints, but, from the looks of it, only Ron was as furious as he was with Malfoy. Hermione seemed a bit irritated, but not as mad as him, and Harry hardly seemed mad at all. In fact, he seemed to have an understanding look on his face, as if there were reasons to Malfoy's offensive behavior, and he knew them, understood them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Neko-chan: Once again, this is a filler chapter!

Harry: We know already! Can you let us go now?!

Neko-chan: Why? You wanna have some fun with Draco now? Hmm?

Draco: -flushes- N-n-now listen here, you pervert! Just because you're forcing us together, don't expect us to be like _them_! -jerks finger up to the roof where much movement could be heard.

Hermione: Do they really have to do it in the same building as us?

Neko-chan: It's not like they have a choice. We're all trapped here until I get writer's block again!

Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT?!

**Once again, shout-out to my friend DeathNoteMaker from helping me with this chapter! R&R ppls, and, if you can, give me some ideas!!!!!!!**

**Bazanee!**


End file.
